The present invention relates to a vehicular glass antenna, and more particularly to a vehicular glass antenna adapted to be installed in a front windshield glass without obstructing the view of the driver.
In general, antennas for receiving radio broadcasts can be classified into two kinds: one is a pole antenna located on an exterior panel of the vehicle body and the other is a glass antenna integrally mounted in a window glass. When an antenna embodied by conductor line is installed at a front windshield glass, the view of a driver is obstructed. It is prohibited by law to mount an antenna thusly in the front windshield glass, such that the antenna is commonly set in a rear windshield glass.
However, there is a problem in the conventional vehicular glass antenna thus described in that an antenna is installed at a place where reception of broadcast signals are relatively inferior as compared to the front windshield glass, thus decreasing performance of radio reception.
The present invention provides a vehicular glass antenna adapted to be installed in a front windshield glass which is the most suitable place for receiving signals from broadcast stations without obstructing the view of a driver. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a vehicular glass antenna, the antenna formed at a front windshield glass with at least more than one antenna pattern made of transparent material.